


You'll risk all this for just a kiss

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, College, Drabble, F/M, Fake Marriage, Het, Love Triangles, POV Female Character, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Six months together and she’s convinced they’re going to get married someday, or at least that’s what she’s hoping. They even start wearing rings.</i>
</p><p>Written for a request on LJ. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll risk all this for just a kiss

She’s never _not_ had a boyfriend since she was seven, and he’s never stayed with a girl for longer than a few weeks…

…Until he met her, that is.

Katie promised herself she’d fucking keep him no matter what because Freddie’s not like the other guys. He treats her right, calls her almost every day and goes shopping with her whenever she wants. He never makes gross comments about her being a twin the way Danny Guillermo did, and he’s a pretty decent shag too.

Six months together and she’s convinced they’re going to get married someday, or at least that’s what she’s hoping. They even start wearing rings.

It’s cheap, fake and silver but the ring on Freddie’s finger that matches Katie’s reminds her that they belong together. And every time they walk down the corridors of Roundview College hand-in-hand, everyone else can see it too.

Cook makes fun of them and Emily thinks it’s pathetic. Naomi thinks they’re pretending to be married because Katie is insecure about losing him. It’s so close to the truth that it shakes Katie, makes her angry and defensive. It frightens her because she knows that no matter how close she and Freddie are there’s always going to be Effy.

She sees the way Freddie looks at her, and she doesn’t blame him, though she’ll never say that out loud. Effy is more beautiful than she’ll ever be and she hates her for it; sometimes she wishes she could disappear just so that she doesn’t get in the way. 

One day she sees Freddie coming to college without his ring on and it infuriates her.

“What the fuck, Freds?” she screams. “Where’s your fucking ring? Are you dumping me now, did you go fuck Effy while I wasn’t looking?”

He holds her and tells her to calm down, pulls his ring out of his pocket and slips it back on his finger. 

“Don’t ever fucking take it off again!” Katie says, tears filling her eyes as she pulls his face down to hers, smashing their lips together. They stay like that for a while until she starts to calm down.

She won’t fucking lose him to Effy, and she’ll go on pretending if that’s what it’ll take to keep him.


End file.
